Une fin tragique
by Yumi Kairi
Summary: Une porte entre-ouverte. Un soldat bavard qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Comment tout a pu tourner si mal pour le couple? (Eren x Levi - OS)


"Une vie trop heureuse pour être malheureuse."

Une phrase qui résumait si bien mon quotidien. À vos côtés, je sentais des ailes de liberté invisibles pousser dans mon dos.. vous m'avez fait voir les merveilles de ce monde cruel, sans avoir besoin d'aller derrière les murs, ou d'exterminer tout les titans.

Ce temps passé avec vous, n'est pas "qualifiable" mon caporal. Aucun mot, aucun geste à part un baiser ne peut exprimer la violence de ces papillons qui allumaient mon ventre à votre proximité, ou mes joues qui s'embrasaient à vos tendres caresses, mon esprit qui s'abandonnait totalement à vous. Vous m'aviez toujours traité comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Vos gestes étaient d'une délicatesse infinie, comme si mon coeur était un délicat vase qui risquait de finir en mille morceaux au moindre contact.. moi-même je n'ai su expliquer toutes ces sensations bizarres. Pourtant, vous êtes la personne qui menace de me tuer au moindre faux geste, et je ne ressens aucune peur face à cela. Au contraire, je suis heureux de mourir dans vos bras.

Oh oui..

Cette scène dont je rêvais toujours. J'avais toujours cru crever dans un moment héroique.. un titan qui m'achève pendant une expédition en prenant mon corps fébrile entre ses dents, ou finir écrasé sous les pieds d'un déviant courant à toute allure vers moi..

Mais cette fin là.. je ne sais pas si j'aurai tout donner pour l'avoir, ou pour l'éviter, que diriez-vous de remonter un peu dans le temps, caporal? ..

Ca faisait exactement 15 jours qu'on sortait ensemble. 15 jours que ma vie résumée à ménage et expériences avait su la vraie notion du bonheur. Nous étions le 25 Décembre, le jour de votre anniversaire, et je me tournais les pouces à vous chercher un cadeau convenable.. j'étais amoureux de vous "à cette époque". Oui, "à cette époque", car depuis ce fameux jour ou vous m'aviez annoncé que mes sentiments étaient réciproque tandis que je vous offrez votre cadeau, j'ai eu comme l'impression de passer dans une nouvelle ère.. j'avais sauté dans vos bras en pleurant. Et comme à votre habitude, vous avez séché mes larmes.

Cette nuit-là, je suis devenu sien. J'avais vu les étoiles défiler devant mes yeux, pendant que mon corps fondait sans plus de contrôle sous vos caresses. C'était juste.. parfait. Vos gestes en parfaite synchronisation avec les miens. Et puis, je me souviens d'une phrase que vous m'avez murmuré à l'oreille: "Je t'aime Eren". À cet instant précis, j'avais cru gagné ma vie.

Néanmoins, vous m'avez prévenu. Personne ne devait être au courant de notre relation, sinon, l'un de nous deux en subira les lourdes conséquences. Bien sur, j'avais toute de suite chasser cette idée surréaliste pour moi .. en y-repensant, j'ai compris maintenant le sens de votre phrase " l'un de nous deux en subira les lourdes conséquences ". Vous êtes un caporal. L'humanité a besoin de vous, de vos services. Moi, je ne suis qu'un simple soldat banale.. et malgré le fait que je représentais l'icône du "dernier espoir de l'humanité", je savais que tout le monde me détestaient. Qu'ils cherchaient la moindre occasion, le moindre prétexte, pour me faire tomber dans leur piège mortel.

D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'étais très sage. J'évitais tout problème avec les citoyens, si ce n'était que mes disputes avec Jean, devenues maintenant rares.

Cette tête de cheval.. maintenant je le déteste plus que tout.

Qui aurait cru que notre "si belle" histoire ponctuée de moments à l'eau de rose, de baisers et de caresses, finirait par sa faute? pourtant, c'était la vérité.

Jean a causé notre perte.

Ca s'est passé 15 jours après votre anniversaire, mon caporal. Ce soir-là, je m'en souviens, nous nous étions encore envoyé en l'air.. ou, pour le dire à votre façon, baiser. Vous aviez travailler toute la journée, vous étiez extrêmement fatigué. J'ai eu l'idée de vous détendre.. j'avais prit les avances. On s'étaient vite perdus dans l'ambiance chaude de la pièce, et on avait laissé la porte entre-ouverte.

Une petite ouverture, qui à premier coup d'oeil, ne ferait rien de mal, s'était bien moquée de nous après. J'étais descendu au self, et voilà que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement, comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un et qu'on avait découvert l'emplacement du corps.

Je fis une moue interrogée, et à peine mon fessier posé sur ma chaise, que Jean cria :

\- Alors Jaeger, on s'tape le caporal !

... Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre : affolement, puis coup de poing dans la gueule du connard qui avait osé prononcer ces mots là. Rien de crédible pour les autres, qui avaient maintenant la confirmation que la face de cheval ne racontait pas des conneries, pour une fois. La nouvelle fila tel un éclair dans tout le réfectoire, et bientôt, tout le monde se mit à chuchoter entre eux en me regardant de travers. Seuls Mikasa et Armin étaient là.. j'ai dû leur expliquer. Bien sur, Mikasa a pété un plombe, croyant que le caporal-chef a abusé de moi, mais je l'avais vite arrêté.. elle s'était aussitôt calmée.

Peu après, vous êtes venus, accompagné du major Erwin. Les chuchotements n'avaient pas cessé, jusqu'à ce que vous les faisiez taire.. ah.. j'admirais ce don, votre don.. celui de faire taire 50 soldats dans une si grande pièce en deux mots et un ton froid. "Vos gueules"

Mais moi, j'étais bien trop concentré sur la tête du major pendant ce moment.. il semblait.. comme dans une réflexion profonde, et ses orbes bleues et effrayantes surplombées par d'énormes sourcils me fixaient d'une telle intensité, que je me sentais tel un dangereux chien en cage. Dès que j'eu finit, il m'avait convoqué dans son bureau.. je ne vous cite même pas à quel point j'ai eu peur à cet instant là, mon caporal. Peur qu'il ai tout découvert, et malheureusement, mes doutes furent fondés.

Il m'a gueulé dessus pendant une bonne heure, du quoi et du comment j'osais faire ça avec mon caporal-chef, qui de plus est, était plus âgé que moi. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail dérangeant : l'écart d'âge, bien trop concentré sur mes sentiments.

Mais moi.. encore une fois, je n'avais écouté que la moitié de son long monologue. À peine eut-il finit de parler (pour prendre une petite pause puis continuer à me faire chier), que je saisis la chance pour lui demander. "Et pour le caporal-chef, que va devenir le caporal-chef Levi?!". Oui. J'étais complètement obsédé par vous, par votre santé, par votre état que j'en oubliais ma propre personne.. le major m'a lâché la réponse que je redoutais tant, sur un ton neutre: "Seul toi subira les conséquences Eren, le caporal-chef, lui, a un grade bien trop supérieur au tien pour être responsable de telles gamineries". Je fus d'un seul coup rassuré, et pendant un court instant, j'avais oublié mon état critique. Malgré tout.. cette pointe d'injustice tambourinait, toujours aussi désagréablement dans mon coeur. Que tout ne soit qu'une question de grade et d'importance au sein de l'armée, ça me faisait quand même de la peine, que Levi ne tire rien de cette affaire à part quelque grondements, pendant que moi je vais certainement finir exécu- "Ton exécution aura lieu demain, à 6h du matin Eren. Pendant ce temps-là, tu resteras enfermé dans ton cachot. La discussion est close. Je suis bien désolé pour ton sort, mais ce sont les brigades spéciales qui ont décidé ainsi... Tu peux disposer, à présent."

L'écho a fait que cette phrase résonne dans toute la pièce, comme un rappel. Dans mon esprit, dégoût et tristesse s'entre-choquaient, laissant place à une colère sourde et une détermination sans précédant de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Rapidement, je fis volte-face sans répondre au major qui m'aboyait dessus de revenir et.. j'ai claqué la porte. Car non seulement ses mots m'agaçaient au plus haut point, mais il osait s'excuser par dessus tout le marché. Qu'est-ce qui est illégale? notre innocente histoire, ou leur propos purement homophobes? . De l'intérieur, je commençais à sérieusement bouillonner, tandis que mon cerveau m'envoyait des scénarios sur les 1001 possibilités de clore le bec à ce grand blond sourcilleux.

Mais non.. je savais pourtant que c'était trop tard. Que dans cette maudite affaire, j'avais tiré les mauvaises cartes. Vous n'aviez même pas daigné me rendre visite pendant le reste de la soirée, et personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Surement m'aviez-vous prit pour votre vide-couilles?

Une grande déception me déchira le coeur à cette simple pensée, car si elle se révélait vraie, je péterai un câble totale. Non seulement cela voudrait dire que je vais mourir pour une cause futile, mais aussi, que toute cette histoire et ce bonheur avec vous, mon caporal, aurait été un pur et dur mensonge. Je ne fus même pas surprit de songer à abréger mes souffrances dans ce cas-là.

Mes jambes m'emmenèrent aussi loin que possible d'ici, vers l'endroit le plus sur et réconfortant que je puisse connaître. Non, pas mon foireux cachot, ni le toit poussiéreux, mais une certaine chambre. Votre chambre, mon caporal. Notre refuge quand tout allait mal pendant ces 15 jours.

D'un simple cognement d'os contre le bois dur, une voix froide et profonde résonna faiblement : "Entrez". Pourquoi votre voix est-elle si éteinte, mon caporal? je tourna la poignée de la porte vers le sens opposé à fin qu'elle s'ouvre puis se referme dans un grincement sourd, et, tout en avançant doucement à l'intérieur de votre vaste bureau, je pus apercevoir que vous étiez tournés vers l'immense fenêtre de la pièce qui donnait sur le jardin. Moi, je suis resté immobile au milieu de la pièce, à attendre.. attendre que vous me disiez quelque chose, même si c'était vos répliques cinglantes. À cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour lire à l'intérieur de vos pensées . . . connaître vos avis sur cet injuste verdict qui m'était tombé dessus.

Mon caporal, êtes-vous triste? . Triste de réaliser que votre victoire est ma perte, pour une fois?

Votre siège se retourna lentement, très lentement vers moi, et je pus mémoriser absolument chaque recoin de ce tableau surréaliste. Mon caporal, quelle est la cause de ces sillons de larmes silencieuses qui coulent tout le long de vos joues à ne plus en finir? pourquoi des cernes encadrent vos yeux habituellement anthracites, maintenant brisés par la tristesse? ma bouche s'était entre-ouverte, dans un hoquet de surprise mort-né, tandis que j'ai bondis de ma place en accourant vers vous, à fin de vous prendre d'un seul coup dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Moi qui vous avez cru indifférent à mon sort. "Alors comme ça, on est triste pour son subordonné mon caporal?".. avais-je dit d'une voix faussement ironique, auquel vous aviez répondu par un silence pesant. Vos bras vinrent entourer ma taille, et votre tête se nicha un peu plus dans mon cou, tel un enfant apeuré qu'on devait rassurer. Et pour une fois, ce fut moi qui a joué le rôle des parents.

Je ne compta pas le temps qu'on passa dans cette position, mon cerveau trop occupé à traiter les données qu'il recevait par masse. Tout. Absolument tout dans votre corps, et dans votre façon d'agir, me laisse conclure que vous êtes réellement atteint par mon exécution. "Eren ..". Seul votre voix profondément cassée et contagieuse qui m'interpellait, aurait pu faire pleurer tout un troupeau de soldats vigiles (et dieu savait qu'ils étaient rares dans le bataillon). Elle aurait pu projeter toutes mes défenses au loin, et elle l'a fait. Une larme coula de mon oeil gauche, et puis, s'en suivit toute une cascade. C'en était trop, mon esprit a prit en stock trop d'émotions négatives et il fallait que je me vide. À une seule condition : dans vos bras. Ce fut à votre tour de me réconforter, de me caresser le dos, de me murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille. "Caporal.. je-.. je ne veux pas mourir". Et cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire dans votre esprit, alors que vous essuyez mes larmes pour m'embrasser tendrement, et comme à chaque fois, j'y répondis comme si c'était le dernier. Mais là c'était différent.. c'était le dernier.

Des cris étouffés derrière la porte, ainsi que des cognements incessants mirent fin à ce baiser. D'un accord commun, je me leva pour ouvrir la porte.. que fut ma surprise quand les gardes d'Erwin emprisonnèrent mes poignets avec des menottes en acier, à fin de me mener en dehors de la pièce. Pas un regard, pas un adieux. On m'a enlevé de vos bras, comme ça, sans humanité. La suite, mon caporal, vous ne l'aviez pas vu, mais je suis là pour vous la raconter.

Je resta des heures et des heures emprisonné entre ces murs, sans nourriture ni eau, recroquevillé sur moi-même. On interdit toute visite ou intrusion pour me voir. Un ricanement amer m'échappa, quand je vus que j'étais traité comme le criminel le plus recherché du pays. De ma "cage", je pouvais entendre Mikasa hurler aux gardes de la laisser entrer, les menaçant même, mais, comme depuis pratiquement une heure, on l'enfermait dans sa chambre avant qu'elle n'utilise son équipement tridimensionnel pour s'échapper par la fenêtre. Mais là, je pense que c'est bon : sa M3D a été confisquée, et l'entrée du sous-sol est surveillée par des gardes (selon ce que j'ai pu entendre).

J'étais incroyablement fatigué par cette dure journée, ou trop, beaucoup trop de révélations sont tombées. Sans que je puisse contrôler, mon corps s'affaissa sur le matelas inconfortable du cachot, et mes paupières se fermèrent de suite sous la vision d'un regard noir que me lançait le gardien..

(Quelque heures plus tard)

"Jaeger!". Mon cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil ne reçut pas tout le message. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, avant d'aussitôt se refermer, aveuglés par la lumière intense de deux bougies qu'on visait droit sur mes pauvres orbes. "Oi, Jaeger!".. Pour une seconde, je cru que c'était le caporal qui m'appelait. Ce "Oi" si caractéristique.. mes prunelles n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de complètement s'ouvrir, évitant soigneusement la source de chaleur. Elles espéraient être accueillies par leur sauveur, sur ces deux yeux profondément bleus et intimidants. Mais.. hélas, non. Ce fut plutôt un garde qui me secouait vigoureusement, et pendant un court instant, un électro-choc frappa tout mon être, telle une douche froide traversant tout le long de mon échine. On m'a réveillé, car c'était l'heure. Le moment fatidique. L'exécution. La lueur d'espoir qui s'était précédemment embrasée dans mes prunelles verts-bleus, s'était tout d' suite éteinte. On me détacha, m'agrippant soigneusement à fin de m'emmener vers le lieu de mon dernier souffle.

Alors qu'on me menait vers cette "pièce", je songeais au fait que.. j'avais vécu une vie trop courte, certes, ponctuée par de la joie à quelque moments, mais l'ensemble était plutôt terrifiant... la mort de ma mère, mon pouvoir de titan (qui n'a finalement pas causé ma perte), le bataillon d'exploration, mes amis, et enfin.. vous. Vous mon caporal-chef, vous êtes surement la chose qui a réussit à me faire le plus sourire. Je n'ai pas pu voir l'océan avec Armin et Mikasa, je n'ai pas pu voler de la viande avec Sasha, je n'ai pas pu continuer mes conneries avec Connie.. et encore tant de choses..

Je suis enfin arrivé dans la pièce, et déjà, deux gardes m'accueillent avec leur regards méprisants et méfiants. L'un d'eux me fit monter sur le vieux tabouret en bois, certainement usé par des milliers de prisonniers avant moi, tandis que l'autre accroche l'épaisse corde qui me surplombait autour de mon cou. "Ton dernier souhait, Jaeger?" .. m'annonça sèchement l'un d'eux, et je me suis dis que pour une fois ces gardes pouvaient faire preuve de respect. Mon esprit, cependant, s'affolait à propos de ce dernier souhait.. mais finalement, les mots sortirent tout seuls de ma bouche. "Je veux voir le caporal-chef. Je veux Levi".. à le dire comme ça, cette phrase aurait certainement eu un double-sens à vos oreilles mon caporal. L'un des gardes sortit dehors à fin d'aller vous chercher, et pendant ce court temps je me demandais la raison de vous avoir appeler.

Peut-être aurais-je voulu vous voir une dernière fois, tout simplement? reprendre nos retrouvailles interrompues hier? ou vous ajoutez encore plus de remords? je me sentais coupable de vous laisser la place VIP .. car je savais que vous n'allez pas oublier cette scène de sitôt (peut-être). Quelque minutes plus tard vous étiez là .. pour mon plus grand.. dam. Vos yeux sont rouges comme deux paires de cerise bien mures et votre visage est teinté d'un pâle maladive.. j'afficha aux premiers abords un regard choqué, avant d'apaiser mes tensions. Oh, si vous le saviez, combien ça me réchauffait le coeur de vous savoir inquiet pour moi, mon caporal. C'était injuste, mais ça prouvait toute votre loyauté, votre amour envers moi. Que je n'étais pas qu'un banal vide-couilles pour vous.

"Ton dernier souhait enfin exaucé, nous pouvons commencer..". Le garde donna un violent coup de pied dans le tabouret sous mes pieds. .ce dernier tomba au sol ,mollement. Même si mon esprit m'assurait que combattre ne servirait à rien, mon corps lui, réagissait différemment, ne se privant pas du moindre mouvement pour me délivrer de cette atroce souffrance. Mes poumons se comprimaient dangereusement, et ma gorge se noua rapidement, pendant qu'un filet de bave coulait tout le long de ma lèvre, traversant mon cou. Mes yeux verdoyants s'encrèrent dans les vôtre, et là.. je pu aisément percer des larmes mal-dissimulées, perler au niveau de vos pupilles grandes-ouvertes par le choque. Un nouveau sourire, beaucoup plus triste cette fois-ci, étira la commissure de mes lèvres qui essayaient difficilement de bouger.. "Vou-... aim-". Ma phrase ne put être finie : la vie me fut ôtée.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement comblé par le bruit atrocement désagréable des jambes d'Eren se balançant de gauche à droite après un dur ébat contre la mort. Les gardes commencèrent à sortir, un par un.. tous. Sauf un. Levi avait le regard grandement ouvert, ses orbes bleus rétrécies par le choque , tandis que de rares larmes voyageaient à travers ses joues. Dans le calme strident des lieux, un faible murmure résonna : "Je t'aime aussi, Eren".

"Une vie trop malheureuse pour être heureuse"

(Le lendemain)

(PDV Aléatoire - Paysan)

Nous étions en fin d'après-midi, 17H plus précisément. À l'intérieur des murs, le monde s'activait : tandis que les mères affolées interpellaient leurs enfants qui jouaient tranquillement dehors, d'autres adultes effectuaient des tâches beaucoup plus sinistres pour être de simples jouets aux mains des gosses..

Un nuage noir, épais et inquiétant se formait au-dessous d'un immense gouffre enflammé. Autour du gouffre, les soldats marchaient, parlaient. Les supérieurs eux, étaient simplement assit sur des chaises, contemplant ce spectacle grisant tel une importante pièce théâtrale à ne surtout pas louper. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'un innocent paysan qui était venu, à la base, recueillir du bois pour réchauffer sa petite famille dans cette nuit de froid.. et qui est tombé par hasard sur cette scène qui a étrangement séduit ma curiosité.. mais quelqu'un pourrait me dire, pourquoi ô seigneur prés-ce que tout les hommes de l'armée, des plus haut-gradés jusqu'aux jeunes recrues étaient réunis là?

Et la réponse ne tarda pas à venir..

Si le proverbe "la réponse est présente sur un plateau doré" est tel, je crois être traumatisé à vie par cette citation. Deux hommes apparurent, portant chacun sur leur épaule une sorte de long matelas d'ou s'étendait un corps enroulé dans de vieux draps blancs. La nature de "la chose" qu'ils portaient me frappa de plein fouet, telle une évidence effrayante et extrêmement désagréable. Un cadavre. On allait brûler un cadavre. Mais à qui appartenait ce corps soigneusement caché?

L'un des hommes présent dans la foule monta sur l'estrade en face du gouffre. Surement un commandant, vu le pendentif dont la base était une volumineuse pierre verte. Je reconnu rapidement de quel corps d'armée il provenait, d'ou la présence de l'emblème des "ailes de la liberté" sur sa veste. Je me cacha rapidement derrière un arbre, souhaitant connaître la fin de cette cérémonie qui promettait d'être croustillante. Si c'est pour découvrir l'un des secrets cachés du gouvernement, ma famille pouvait bien attendre, pour une fois!

L'homme sortit hâtivement de cette même veste, un bout de papier plié. Il le déplia calmement, avant de tousser brièvement, souhaitant préparer sa voix pour le discours qui promettait d'être long.

"Chers camarades de l'armée.

Le roi et ses assistants, les anciens commandants de l'armée, ainsi que quelque soldats importants des trois corps de l'armée humaine. Je vous présente toutes mes chaleureuses salutations et remerciements pour votre déplacement jusqu'aux lieux de cette réunion secrè-" .

Soudain, le roi, un homme grassouillet et fièrement habillé d'une cape en velours ornée de diamants et d'autres bijouteries, interrompu le commandant :

\- Erwin, pouviez-vous passer toutes ces présentations et titres royales inutiles? il me semble que tout le monde ici connaît la raison de sa présence. Si puis-je me permettre, c'est pour assister au bûcher d'Eren Jaeger, le cinquième soldat de sa promotion au sein du bataillon d'exploration, aussi connu comme l'humain capable de se transformer en titan. Je trouve ça assez cruel de brûler le corps d'un jeune homme déjà mort mais ..

.. Le roi palpa sa langue moustache, tout en affichant un air faussement désolé, avant de continuer :

\- C'est bien nécessaire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des citoyens, surtout pour une affaire aussi banale que l'homosexualité entre un subordonné et son caporal-chef . N'est-ce pas, Nanaba?

dit-il en tournant la tête vers sa fidèle assistante, qui dissimulait tant bien que mal son air de pur dégoût vis-à-vis des propos du roi. Malheureusement, le grade trop élevé de son supérieur ne lui permettait pas d'omettre une quelconque objection, et, elle ne fit que acquiescer lentement la tête sans rien dire.

Le commandant "Erwin", visiblement intimidé par une telle intervention du roi, re-plia lentement son long discours à fin de le jeter dans le gouffre enflammé, puis, annonça aux gardes qu'ils pouvaient commencer la cérémonie, et ce d'un simple hochement de tête.

Moi, je restais prostré devant cette scène, horrifié, une main tenant ma bouche grande-ouverte. Allaient-ils vraiment faire ça? récapitulons : il ont tué le soldat Eren Jaeger car, normalement, il avait une relation avec un homme, qui de plus est, son supérieur. Mais.. c'est ignoble! c'est scandaleux et effrayant. J'étais profondément choqué par cette découverte, et surtout, la simplicité dont le roi déballait ses conneries comme si c'était une évidence de brûler un humain pour comme seule cause son amour. Qui a donc organisé les règles de ce monde foireux ?! et le supérieur en question, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été exécuté avec le soldat? .. Apparemment, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Soudain, un jeune homme sort de la petite foule des commandants, et mon attention fut vite reportée sur lui, essayant d'obtenir encore plus de réponses. Je jeta un regard sur sa silhouette : il était étonnement petit, mais d'une carrure assez impressionnante. Ses cheveux étaient rasés à la base de son arrière-crâne et il portait un long manteau avec l'emblème du bataillon d'exploration. Ses orbes grisâtres semblaient fusiller le commandant Smith, tandis qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de ce dernier. Malheureusement, des gardes vinrent interrompre son avancée, gardes qu'il envoya valser d'une rapidité fulgurante, et d'une force phénoménale. Le major, lui, semblait imperturbable.

Mais c'était.. le caporal-chef Levi Ackerman! l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité! mais que faisait-il ici? et surtout, pourquoi semblait-il si affolé?

\- Levi, que penses-tu faire? . dit le commandant sur un ton neutre, sans bouger d'un cil.

\- Enfoiré.. je vais te massacrer! c'est inhumain de faire ça, je .. (sa phrase fut interrompue par des larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux, que son avant-bras se chargea d'essuyer dans un geste fluide). Pourquoi ne m'aviez-vous pas tué à sa place.. ? entre nous deux, c'est lui qui méritait de vivre. (dit-il d'une petite voix difficilement audible, comme si il se parlait à lui-même). Mais toi connard! je vais te TUER!

Le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu tout sang-froid, ne se contrôlant plus. Il courut vers son supérieur, mais.. un coup de feu se fit entendre. Un bruit d'arme à feu. Mon coeur bondit de sa place, et je me cacha derrière le mûr, croyant qu'on m'avait aperçu. Je me mit en position foetale, ma tête encadrée par mes mains, attendant mon verdict.. qui ne vint jamais. Je releva petit à petit mon regard pour m'apercevoir que je n'avais rien, et que la balle ne m'était pas adressée. Mes jambes étaient aussi frêles que de la gelée, tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me relever.

Je finis par entièrement me remettre sur pieds, et, d'un regard méfiant, je jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'estrade : le sang arrêta définitivement de circuler dans ma tête, quand je vis toute une marre de sang descendre de l'estrade, venant mouiller l'herbe fraîche. Le caporal-chef.. son corps gisait sur le sol poussiéreux en bois, sa tête entièrement pétée comme un ballon gonflable d'ou s'échappait ce liquide rougeâtre à ne plus en finir.. ma vision fut coupée par un haut-le-coeur qui me secoua, et rapidement, je me détourna de cette scène à fin de vomir mon repas. C'était.. ignoble, inacceptable.

Une nouvelle fois, je dû récapituler depuis le début les impressionnants événements que j'ai vu, tandis que je reprenais mon souffle petit à petit : le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, Levi Ackerman, avait une relation interdite avec l'humain-titanesque, Eren Jaeger. Et maintenant.. ils sont tout les deux morts, de manière complètement déshonorante, tout aussi que ce gouvernement de merde.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le trop de secrets enfouit ici, je lâcha le bois qui logeait dans mes mains avant de porter mes jambes à mon cou, courant à en perdre l'haleine pour ne plus jamais revenir ici.

(Le lendemain matin - Cafétéria)

\- Mais comment ça se fait que le soldat le plus fort, et le dernier espoir soient morts pour une histoire si banale..?! comment l'humanité va s'en sortir maintenant, sans ces deux aides précieuses? réclama l'un des citoyens.

Après les folles découvertes que j'avais fait hier, je me suis directement rendu dans ce modeste café, assez connu au près des habitants du mur Sina au petit matin. Plusieurs gens étaient assit autour d'une grande table pour m'écouter, dont le serveur qui avait fermé le café pour plus de confidentialité, à l'abris des regards indiscrets des soldats de la brigade spéciale. J'avais essayé de réunir le maximum de gens pour faire part de ce que j'ai vu, et ainsi, faire connaître à tout le monde la vérité sur le gouvernement qui menait leurs vie (et qu'ils vénéraient tant).

À la fin de ce long récit si sinistre, un grand silence s'installa dans la salle, ponctué par des regards choqués et des voix murmurant des "c'est pas possible". Le serveur ré-ouvra son café, et aussitôt, tout le monde sortit pour aller raconter cette affreuse histoire à leurs familles.

Oui, reporter cette histoire si injuste. Cet amour condamné. Ces lois scandaleuses sans sentiments qui menaient nos vies. J'acquiesça un sourire étrangement calme, alors que mes jambes me traînaient chez moi dans une sérénité insoupçonnée : Au final, l'humain aura causer sa propre-perte.

Fin

(PS : Je tiens à préciser que cette fan-fiction a été précédemment écrite par moi-même sur Wattpad – mon compte: yukinoworld –. Je n'ai en aucun cas volé les droits d'auteurs, vu que c'est moi l'écrivaine de cette histoire que j'ai simplement recopié sur , merci de votre compréhension)


End file.
